


Suitable for Prom

by sittingoverheredreaming



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Butch!Scorpia, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sittingoverheredreaming/pseuds/sittingoverheredreaming
Summary: Scorpia explains that she can’t wear anything she wants to the Princess Prom. Missing moment from episode 8.





	Suitable for Prom

Scorpia froze when she saw Catra’s outfit. “Is that what you’re wearing?”

Catra crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah? What, is it not fancy enough for the princess prom?” Her tail twitched.

“Oh no, it’s very fancy,” Scorpia said, even though Catra had not tied her bow tie. Did she know how? Scorpia could show her, even with her claws she had a knack, but no, she wasn’t supposed to let on about these things. “It’s just… it’s a suit.”

Catra looked at her like she was an idiot. Though to be fair, it was how Catra looked at everyone most of the time. “What, we can’t both wear suits now?”

Scorpia blinked. “I’m not wearing a suit.”

“Of course you are.” Catra rolled her eyes. “I know you don’t wanna wear—“ she gestured to the latest mess of frills Scorpia had tried on. “Whatever this is supposed to be.”

“This is a princess dress.” Scorpia twirled for emphasis. “All the princesses wear them.”

Catra’s ears flattened. “But do you _want_ to wear it?”

Scorpia patted her head with a claw. She was cute when she worried, however little she showed it. “They like me less in anything I want to wear.”

“Who cares?” Catra threw up her arms. “They’re stupid if they don’t accept you! Go in there how you want to be, make a scene, and if it ruins their night it’s their problem, not yours.”

“Aren’t we trying to avoid attention so we can bomb the castle?”

Catra’s bristled fur softened and she frowned. “They shouldn’t get to take this away from you. They take too many things away.” She crawled onto the bed and hugged her knees.

“Hey now, friend, I’m okay. It’s always been like this.” She sat next to Catra and rubbed her back. “You get used to the way they are.”

“You shouldn’t have…” Catra huffed. “You know what? I’m not changing. I don’t care if they like me. And then maybe if we have to do this again, you won’t have such a hard time.”

Scorpia threw her arms around her, heart a flutter. Catra let out a small squeak as the air was squeezed out of her. “Best friend! You do care!”

Catra shoved her away. “Not about _you_! It’s just wrong, is all. I don’t like how they treat people.”

“Ooo, Catra, I promise tonight is gonna be so much fun!”

Scorpia couldn’t stop grinning as Catra’s glare softened slightly. “Yeah, sure. Just try and find something less atrocious to wear, will you?”

“Yes ma’am.” Scorpia dove back into the closet to find something Catra might like, smiling at the idea of going next year as she really was.


End file.
